dragon_ball_xlfandomcom-20200214-history
Longwei
Longwei is a devoted and extremely skilled student of the Kame school under Goku jr. and friend/brother of Gokai. Alignment: '''Lawful Good '''Home: Earth Race: 'Human '''Battle Power: '????????????? '''Occupation: '''Warrior '''Goals: '''To make amends to his family name which was stained by his father '''Appearance Originally Longwei's non-combat outfit typically consists of a Hanfu (Han-style) robe with loose pants and boots, in contrast to the Manchu-style clothing most Chinese characters in the series wear. Longwei has spiky black hair that never changes throughout the franchise. He is then most commonly seen wearing his trademark orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt. This gi has featured either Sensei Crane's, King Kai's, or Goku Jr's own kanji on its back, as well as Crane's or Goku's kanji on the front-left side (around the stomach-area). He also wears dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a yellow border (later red) that are outfitted with red laces (later tan). He originally wore a blue obi tied in a knot over his waist, although after the Axius Saga this was changed to a blue sash. Later in the story when Longwei starts training with Whis, he wears a new orange gi that lacks a blue undershirt and features blue wristbands longer than previous, a blue obi tied in a knot at his side, and new blue boots (as well as Whis' kanji on the front-left of his shirt). Personality Due to his new responsibilities as Owner of the Kame Dojo, Longwei has learned to control his legendary rage to better himself. This is proven true when he decided to not seek vengeance against Cormak when he murdered Avera, and when he turned down to kill Cormak again upon hearing Kold's bargain and when Cormak fell into his universe's balcony. Longwei has shown to be more willing to battle after having his powers unlocked by the Koatsu, as he challenged Jincade to a friendly match in the Lookout upon meeting him under the purpose to see how strong he was and to see how much of his father was still in him. Nevertheless, Jincade's personality is a perfect mixture between that of Feng-Wei's and Goku Jr's. He exhibits Feng's tendency to cocky, to taunt others as well as sense of pride and intelligence, while inheriting the easy-going, cheerful nature, and winning spirit of Goku. His life has led him astray due to a lack of challenge, as there is no longer a threat to him in his universe, and he hides a more sadistic side of himself in his need for competition. Techniques, Abilities & Transformations * Kamehameha- The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and ki is concentrated into a single point (between their cupped hands). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. In most variants, the user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" as he/she charges and releases the attack. * Super God Fist: 'The user charges up ''ki in his hand, then launches forth with a punch to the opponent's face, dealing a large amount of damage. * '''Solar Flare- The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Multi-Form- To perform it, the users powers up and splits into two, then those two split clones into four. Unlike the Afterimage Technique, these are tangible clones, not just imprints left by speed. * Destructo-Disk- The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. * Spirit Ball- The Spirit Ball is formed by making an upwards facing open palm, and placing the other hand around the adjacent arm for support. The user then gathers surrounding energy into the open palm and shapes the energy into a yellow-orange sphere. After forming the Spirit Ball, the user controls and guides it by pointing the index and middle fingers in the desired direction. When initially guided, the attack utilizes kinetic energy to deal damage, striking the enemy multiple times from range. On its last strike, the Spirit Ball is triggered to explode on impact, further damaging the enemy. * Kōatsu- This is a technique created by his father which is a state of building up ki in your core to unleash it for a future attack or action. Story Before he was known as Zero he went by the name of Feng-Wei. Feng-Wei was a prodigy of martial arts from the Hageshi-Kujaku fighting school, son of its grand master and was in line to succeed his father. He had a wife named Mei-Li and a 10year old son named Long-Wei. Feng was a proud man and obsessed with being the best, with having more power, he was so obsessed that he would participate in illegal and underground fight tournament which was highly against the rules of the Hageshi Kujaku school of fighting. He soon took on more heinous jobs such as assassination for money just to get a thrill and show his dominance and superiority to the martial arts community. When his father eventually heard of his evil and rebellious acts. He expelled him from the school and disowned him, a month later Feng-Wei returns to the school to confront his father Zhang-Wei for his birthright the Kōatsu a technique created by his father. Zhang-Wei refuses his son stating the dangers of the techniques if not used properly and firmly states that Feng deserves nothing. A battle between father and son starts, with both fighters unleashing devastating attacks but it is obvious that Zhang is waning due to his age. Mei-Li comes to the aide of her father in law but is no match for Feng and all the while little Long-Wei is watching the battle from inside the dojo scared for his grandfather and mother. Zhang orders Mei to take Long-Wei and escape but not before handing her a scroll holding the secrets to the Kōatsu, Zhang covers her escape but dies at the hands of Feng. Mei-Li flees with Long-Wei to an old friend and former rival of Zhang-Wei, Goku Jr. She reaches Goku’s home and because of aggravating her wounds from running a full day dies after relaying what has happened to him. Trivia * Longwei's hobby is karaoke. * Longwei's favorite food is Chinese buffet. * Longwei's favorite vehicle is a sports car. * He has a blood type of A. Category:Human Category:Z-Fighters Category:Good